Archer (Napoleon Bonaparte)
Summary Archer is a Heroic Spirit that is able to be summoned for a Holy Grail War. His True Name is Napoleon Bonaparte: the military leader who became Emperor of France, leading his nation out of political discourse and revolution into an era of domination over European and global affairs and an expansionist campaign that forever immortalized him among history's greatest military commanders and most divisive leaders - in so short a time -, in a war that would change the course of world history. Due to the nature of his life and legend, Archer also qualifies as a Rider-Class Servant. Personal Stats Name: Napoleon Bonaparte Alignment: Lawful Evil Gender: Male Age: '''(physically) early-to-mid 30s '''Classification: Heroic Spirit, Servant (Archer-Class) Qualifying Classes: Archer, Rider, Ruler (self-proclaimed) Height: '''5'7 '''Weight: 137 lbs Likes: '''Himself, France, conquest, treasures, art, riding, fencing, '''Dislikes: Britain, Russia, Ice, Snow, RABBITS, Being assumed to be short) Talents: Legal reform, propaganda, conquering, pillaging Natural Enemy: Duke of Wellington, Lord Nelson, Winter, Rabbits (...no, seriously) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B. Higher with Noble Phantasms.' 7-A' with Joyeuse. At least 6-C '''with '''Dendera Zodiac.' '''At least' 6-B''' with Great Sphinx. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Potency: At least City Level+ (can fight against, and deflect blows from, the likes of Artoria Pendragon, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, and Medea), likely''' higher''' with Grande Batterie and Butin de Guerre (Grande Batterie i'''s a C-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, exceeding his baseline D-rank STR, and stronger than modern conventional weaponry; '''Horses of Saint Mark are a C+-rank Noble Phantasm, yielding a higher damage output via cavalry charge than a B'''-rank '''Noble Phantasm; Napoleon as Mars the Peacemaker boasts an A'''-rank in STR, via '''Imperial Privilege). Mountain Leve'''l with '''Joyeuse Liberte (while Ranked Down to an A''', Joyeuse is still a holy sword almost on par with '''Excalibur; able to vanquish Divine Beasts '''such as a '''Pegasus, the Pegasus '''of '''Medusa being able to offset 90% of Excalibur's light, despite being destroyed in the process). At least Island Level Environmental Damage with Dendera Zodiac (whilst Ranked Down, still considered an Anti-Country Noble Phantasm), likely higher (via siphoning mana from the Great Sphinx, was able to engufl all of Egypt in a sandstorm, comparable to its full power). Country Level with Great Sphinx (was able to power the Dendera Zodiac enough to create a sandstorm that spread across all of Egypt; its footsteps alone shook the entire nation and surrounding countries;; confirmed to dwarf the power of the Dendera Zodiac's full power, even in its depowered state, as a several millennia-old Divine Construct; much more powerful than Ozymandias' Sphinxes, due to age and being an aspect of Anubis) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (can fight and keep up with Artoria Pendragon, Heracles (Archer) and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne despite being slower than them; speed is on par with Medea, who can dodge attacks from Saber and Archer, and once finished a spell before Artoria could reach her). faster '''with '''Marengo (Ranks Up his AGI ifrom a C''' to a '''B) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Level+, likely higher with Grande Batterie and Butin de Guerre. Mountain Level with Joyeuse. Country Level with Great Sphinx. Durability: At least City Level+. Country Level with Great Sphinx. Immune to conventional modern weapons. Stamina: High. Can fight for hours on end against other Servants, prime example being Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and even Heracles (Archer), in spite of being at a physical disadvantage without tiring. Can pilot and sustain the Great Sphinx, a Divine Construct from Ancient Egypt, without suffering fatigue or damage to his Magical Core for a nnumber of hours; only began to suffer from fatigue and burn out, due to the collaborative efforts of Artoria, Heracles, Diarmuid and various alies and friends. Independent Action lets him existe independently of a Master for up to a week. Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with Joyeuse. Kilometers with rifle and Grande Batterie.(via Clairvoyance (Imperial Privilege Skill), can track and accurately follow opponents from up to 4km awa y). Thousands of kilometers via Dendera Zodiac and Great Sphinx. Standard Equipment: Rapier. Charleville musket rifle. Dagger of Jean de Valette. Noble Phantasms. Intelligence: '''Napoleon was renowned for his military brilliance; considered, in spite of some diastrous losses from generals uuder his command and ultimately losing the Napoleonic Wars, to be among history's greatest generals. Is extraordinarily resourceful and pragmatic; able to subtly manipulate opponents in a Holy Grail War''' into triggering the conditions of his Butin de Guerre Noble Phantasm, as well as gifted in coming up with strategies on the fly and/or adapting plans when met with complications on the fly. Is at his best when commanding units or an army; his brilliance when it comes to using speeches to incite and rouse men to follow him is rivalled by few. Has matched, and even defeated, Servants with superior Parameters through cunning use of tactics and battlefield control; controlling the pace of battle as best as possible. Weaknesses: Hsi arrogance can, and has, blindsided him . Flies into impassioned rage at the sight of rabbits. Can permanently lose Noble Phantasms via the rules of Butin de Guerre if he loses a challenge. Dendera Zodiac and Great Sphinx, in particular, can prove taxing on his mana reserves; especially if used in conjunction for too long, Due to hailing from the Enlightenment Period, an era of history wherein the supernatural and spiritual was crushed almost entirely by the modern pursuit of technological innovation, Archer does not possess any inherent Magic Resistanc'e in spite of his Class placement. Notable Attacks/Techniques Marksmanship Class Skills Independent Action Personal Skills Imperial Privilege Incitement Military Tactics Riding Noble Phantasms Grande Batterie; At My Command, Like A Roar of Thunder *'Type: Anti-Army *'Rank:' C In life, during his Europe campaign, Archer often employed what would become known as his most famous military strategy: the Grand Battery. The idea behind it was simple: gather all available battery units into a single, massive coalition, aim all their cannons at a single point (typically the center of enemy lines), and open fire with an explosive onslaught capable of ripping through enemy lines. This strategy, named by Archer himself, became so synonymous with Napoleon Bonaparte’s story that - as a Heroic Spirit - it now manifests as his favoured Noble Phantasm of choice in combat. Manifesting his legendary arsenal of mortars, furnace bombs, grape and canister shots and, of course, the 12 lb cannons that formed the crux of his strategy, Archer can conjure any quantity of them at a time and unleash a full volley of heavy fire onto an opposing Servant. This can vary in any way from as few as four of his cannons to the terrifying force of over a hundred cannons firing at once; the intensity and raw power of this open fire exceeding any modern artillery, even with the inferior technological prowess, thanks to Archer’s own Mana and Imperial Privilege empowering these weapons to be the equivalent of unleashing a firestorm that’d wipe out any modern tank and give even Servants a run for their money. The true danger of this Noble Phantasm, however, is not the onslaught itself. At the end of the day, modern artillery and gunpowder technology would ultimately be outclassed, in a battle of age and prestige, by more ancient Heroic Spirits with more precious, unique tools; Napoleon Bonaparte’s cannons pale compared to the magnitude of many other Noble Phantasms. What makes the Grande Batterie so dangerous is, in fact, the inhumanly frightening speeds at which Archer can conjure and unleash fire; these weapons seeming to appear and disappear almost instantly as soon as their shots are fired. In life, the core essence of Napoleon’s war strategy was to not only overwhelm the enemy by shattering their lines but also marching and advancing at a faster pace than any opposing army to seize every advantage possible. Marengo: Steed of Unflappable Character *'Type:' Anti-Unit; Barrier *'Rank': D+ Archer’s go-to steed during the Napoleonic Wars was a small, scrappy and fearless Arabian stallion--grey furred--imported from Egypt. Named after the battle in which he attained his reputation, Marengo’s status as the personal favourite war mount of Archer enabled him to manifest as a Noble Phantasm; summoned as a Phantasmal Beast, regardless of Napoleon’s class, as his go-to mount for his Riding skills. Marengo was famed for his resilience, wounded eight times at varying points and even surviving the retreat from Moscow after a Russian raid on Napoleon’s personal stud, and his bravery, carrying Archer through many of his most famous battles (including the ill-fated Battle of Waterloo that ended the Napoleonic Wars). While small and not exceptionally strong, Marengo is agile; if riding his mount, Archer’s Agility Ranks Up from a meagre C to a more impressive B, and Marengo is also capable of trampling enemies with his hooves, reinforced and stronger than any horse’s, one of them plated in silver (a reference to, after Marengo’s death, said hoof being used to make a silver inkwell). Its most impressive ability, however, is its nature as a “barrier” for Archer; reflecting the Battle after which it was named, during which he protected Archer and carried him through safely, so long as Archer is riding on Marengo, he is able to evade any attack or Noble Phantasm ranked lower than a B, and decrease the damage output of B-ranked Noble Phantasms by 50% if possible (certain Phantasms, such as Cu Chulainn’s Gae Bolg, would outright negate this resistance effect, due to its manipulation of cause and effect). Butin de Guerre: I Did Not Steal Your Treasures, I Liberated Them *'Type: '''Anti-Treasure *'Rank:' A+ Under Archer’s reign and amidst the chaos of the Napoleonic War, the Emperor actively encouraged and institutionalised the plundering of the defeated as his French Empire grew: precious paintings, statues, and even the legendary Rosetta Stone of Egypt were looted by Archer and his army, taken back to France to decorate the city of Paris with the splendour that was the Emperor of Europe’s absolute glory. Manifested in the shape and form of a Noble Phantasm, '''Butin de Guerre' is a passive ability that, thanks to Archer’s Imperial Privilege Skill (bestowing onto him both the Eye for Art and Collector Skills), is amplified to such a dangerous extent that Napoleon Bonaparte (one of the youngest and “weakest” of Heroic Spirits) is able to be considered among the most dangerous in a Holy Grail War. With victory come the spoils of war. Archer possesses the ability to claim one of the defeated enemy’s Noble Phantasms as his own new treasure; furthermore, if his Eye for Art check is successful, he acquires the innate knowledge necessary to use said Noble Phantasm’s abilities in combat as if it were truly his own. This Noble Phantasm enables Archer to acquire older, more powerful Noble Phantasms overtime so long as he is able to overwhelm and defeat his opponent. Due to the unspecific nature of what “defeat” and “victory” can mean as concepts, however, Archer has learned to exploit various loopholes to attain victory through means other than direct combat; a dangerous showcasing of the tactical prowess that earned him the right to his overbearing egotism. Challenges of wit, sudden and decisive ambush attacks, even a simple wager/bet that he wins at, if Archer wins, another treasure is his to claim. Enabling him to gradually accumulate and build up an arsenal that would enable him to match other Servants more and more in direct combat. Such an ability, however, comes with its limitations. Upon being claimed as Archer’s own, as he was not the original Heroic Spirit who mastered and earned the rights to the weapon, any Noble Phantasm claimed by Archer’s Butin de Guerre has its abilities weakened considerably and its rank dropped (for example, were he to win ownership of Crocea Mors, the B+ ranked sword of Julius Caesar, its rank would be diminished to a C+). This restricts Archer, even with his Imperial Privilege and the right of conquest backing his claim, from ever truly mastering these stolen Noble Phantasms as his own. Even more alarmingly, should Archer be defeated in these challenges, even if he survives, Butin de Guerre works in reverse: just as the British claimed the Rosetta Stone from Napoleon after their defeating of the Emperor in 1801, if overcame, one of his treasures is forfeit to the victor. If forfeit back to its original wielder, the Phantasm is restored to its true condition, even if damaged or broken in battle; otherwise, it is repaired from any harm, but remains in its debuffed state. And even his right to conquest has its limitations: a prime example would be if he were to ever attempt claiming ownership of a weapon owned by a god or such a weapon as Ea, the weapon’s power would be too great for Archer to overcome even if he slew the original welder, and attempting to force his dominance over it would likely result in grievous injury or even his destruction. Finally, while he can claim physical weapons or items, conceptual Noble Phantasms - such as Sir Lancelot’s Knight of Honor or Heracles’ God Hand - are beyond his ability to claim ownership of, due to the lack of physical forms to impose his will over. Horses of Saint Mark: Triumphal Quadriga *'Type:' Anti-Army *'Rank:' C+ (B+) Napoleon as Mars: The Divinely-Anointed Peacemaker *'Type:' Anti-Unit *'Rank:' D+ Tiberim Matrem: Mother of Rome *'Type:' Anti-Unit; Anti-Team *'Rank:' B (A) Le Votive de Valette: Offering for Great Victory *'Type:' Anti-Army *'Rank': C (B) Taken from the island of Malta by the orders of Napoleon, Le Votive de Valette is the sword that had belonged to Jean de Valette, the 49th Grand Master of the Order of Malta, renowned for his legendary victory over the Ottoman Empire in the Siege of Malta. Legend has it that the sword was offered as a votive (offering) made in fulfilment of a vow, to defend the island of Malta from the Ottomans no matter what. Its true power comes at the sacrifice of the sword, after achieving many a miraculous victory, however Archer has circumvented these stipulations through pairing it with the Dagger of Valette. By drawing his own blood with the dagger and letting it run on the blade, Archer can - staying completely still, with the blade aloft towards the sky - refract the sunlight overhead, creating a blood-red beam of intense light that burns away any deemed an enemy caught in the firing line. The blast pales in comparison to the sheer grandiose of its true ability, due to Archer's "false" votive, however it is still an army-sweeping attack and valuable asset for Archer. Joyeuse Liberte: Exemplify the Emperor of Liberty, O' Radiant Sword That Revolutionizes The Wide World *'Type': Anti-Unit; Anti-Army *'Rank:' B++ (A++) Dendera Zodiac: Planisphere of the Great House *'Type:' Anti-Country *'Rank:' A+ (EX) Great Sphinx of Giza: Anointed Watcher Over the Deset *'Type:' Anti-Fortress; Anti-Country; Barrier *'Rank:' A++ (EX) Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Kings Category:Emperors Category:Military Characters Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Thieves Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Brave-King-Shishio's Characters Category:Nasuverse